


Veritas

by aislingyngaio



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, MAoS Declassified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingyngaio/pseuds/aislingyngaio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of interrogation rooms and truth serums.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veritas

**Author's Note:**

> Curiously enough, this was written because of this line in MAoS Declassified Episode 3: "Get an interrogation room, you two [Grant and Skye], but put a camera in it so that I--"

Skye was loving this. To be given _carte blanche_ of the interrogation room, where roles were reversed, tables were turned, and the captor became the one forced to answer.

She could now totally understand how heady the power of interrogation could be, and gained especial sweet pleasure out of her victim's every wince, grimace and chagrin at the revelation of yet another piece of information. Let this annoying man get a taste of his own medicine, and maybe he'll remember wearing the shoe on the other foot for a long time to come.

Even when she was aware that this man, while exuding more aggression than the other, was in actual fact more expendable than the old polite, she still couldn't resist milking the opportunity for all its worth, needling and forcing answers out of him about anything and everything she could think of.

Even when she was aware that it was impossible for the older Agent to not record and monitor their conversation and movements the entire time - for all that he was the one to inject the serum into his colleague in the first place - she couldn't help the childlike delight at pushing the barriers of forbidden territory further and further, trying to see whether his earlier bravado about his training could hold water.

When Agent Ward hit the desk, exhausted at the expiration of the truth serum, it was all too easy to forget the circumstances that led to her presence in the interrogation room when she opened the door and locked the sleeping man in, smirking at the euphoria of getting one up on an evil government toolbag for once.

And if she was drunk on smugness at having temporary control over the stiff, pushy authority figure who tried but failed to keep up the walls of secrecy when she made the decision to help an organisation that went against every ideology she believed in, Agent Coulson was too wise to call her on it. The truth of the matter was, it wasn’t the serum, or the unexpected turn of events, or even the truths spilling out of an arrogant, disagreeable man that did the trick. It was the thrill of having an enemy at her dainty, metaphorical feet that so delighted the young, impressionable girl.

Quite frankly, when all was said and done, if the deliberate intoxication on pseudo success got the cooperation of a hacker who had successfully hacked into their most private datastreams, making his job marginally easier in the process, he would consider the unconventional usage of the QNB-T16 in a locked interrogation room a roaring success.

 

_\- Finis -_


End file.
